deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alucard vs Shalltear Bloodfallen
Alucard vs Shalltear.png|Gogeta46power V.1 TheBiggestChallengeOfAlucardIt'sALoliLmao.jpg|Jioto576 Alucard vs Shalltear V.2 fix more.png|Gogeta46power V.2 Description Vampires are some of the most influential monsters of modern media, and anime is no exception to that, giving some of the coolest vampires in existence. Will Alucard show Shalltear the true darkness, or will Shalltear show Alucard the true power of Nazarick! Interlude Gogeta: Who doesn't like a good vampire? The non sparkly kinds of course. Nina: What is even cooler is when they fight to thr death. Gogeta: Alucard, the Nightwalker. '' Begin Alucard.gif '' Nina: And Shalltear, the Bloody Valkyrie. ' Begin Shalltear.gif ' Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Alucard Gogeta: Y'know what happens when you mix Bram Stoker's Dracula and the over the topness of anime? Well look no futher than of course look no further than the gunslinging badass that goes by the name of Alucard...however he was not always a gunslinging badass. Nina: Yeah, sometimes he is a sword wielding badass instead...with a killer moustache. Also he didn't go by Alucard...he was in fact the Dracula that we know today. Hell even before his psychopathic personality, he was very suave while killing all of his foes. Gogeta: However not all was perfect for Alucard, before he was the mass weapon of the Hellsing Organization, and even before he was indeed a vampire. He was a simply boy...that at a young age already rejected the idea of god, for a simple reason. Nina: Was it the 10 years of rap-''' Gogeta: OF COURSE IT WAS THE 10 YEARS OF RAPE! '''Nina: However, unlike god, there was someone who answered his prayers...and it was the exact opposite of God, it was indeed satan. By drinking blood right before being executed, he became not only a vampire, but a night unstoppable one at that. Gogeta: I mean, he single handidly took on the entire Turkish army, and was doing damn good. He was an unstoppable force, however he would soon meet his own immovable object..in the form of Abraham Van Hellsing, The two badasses squared off in a battle for the ages, however in the end, Abraham claimed victory against the right now Dracula, however decided not to kill him, but had better plans. Nina: Yeah, he brought Alucard's defeated body into his home, and locked it in the basement. For years he thought of ways to contain the count, and eventually his efforts gave success, and was once the unstoppable Count Dracula, turned into the unstoppable protector of the Hellsing family. Gogeta: Locked in the basement, the dormant vampire was released by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and he accepted the young girl as his master. And ever since he became a badass vampire hunter that all will know as the night walker... Nina: Being a vampire hunter is hard, however Alucard is already naturally equipped for the cause, thanks two his two pistols, the mighty Casull and Jackal, two pistols specifically made to deal with vampires, and anything unholy. Gogeta: These pistols have bullets made up of silver, already making them especially effective against the vampires that Alucard fights on his travels. However these two pistols also have seemingly unlimited ammo..j...jesus he just keeps going doesn't he. It is also good to mention that the Jackal has exploding rounds, just in case he needs to extra "umph" to his shots. Nina: Not only those two weapons, but being a vampire itself also has some nice quirks, such as his impossibly godly regeneration, seriously it is so good, I am pretty sure it is actually unbeatable, I mean just saying it is good actually undersells it. Gogeta: Couldn't agree more, he can be blown to bits and he just laughs it off. As long as there is at least one drop of blood left, he literally cannot be killed physically, no matter how much damage you output. Even if you destroy his heart or brain, he can just keep on going no matter what, unlike all other vampires before him. Shalltear Battle Analysis Alucard Wins.gif|If Alucard Wins Shalltear Wins.gif|If Shalltear Wins Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles